


Oh I do love chaos, don't you?

by willowtree1415



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, Multi, Sherlock and Molly, Sherlolly - Freeform, Teenlock, mormor, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowtree1415/pseuds/willowtree1415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The character's from 'Sherlock', as teenagers with a bit of Sherlolly mixed in there.<br/>First fanfic so please tell me what you think! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Molly looked around at the big castle like building that was now going to be her home, and school for the next five years. She bowed her head, letting her blonde hair fall in front of her face, shy of the rowdy older kids greeting each other loudly, wishing, that she didn't feel so alone and lost already, she took a deep breath and walked inside.

Sherlock's car pulled up, Sherlock got out quickly, trying to escape the lecture from his older, brother, but Mycroft followed and quickly grabbed Sherlock before he could run off. Mycroft sighed at Sherlock's moody face, and looked over him, in his new uniform, that was too big for him slightly, with his grey blazer with the red trim, dark grey trousers, white shirt, black and red striped tie, that was slightly wonky, hidden beneath his un-regulation blue striped scarf.

"Brother, do try not to get in trouble before I even get back to the house, we don't want a repeat of last time, please and you know how it all upset mummy."

Sherlock scowled, and took his case and his shoulder bag from the boot of the car, before walking off. He will have already accessed the schools CCTV system, Sherlock thought, there are advantages and disadvantages to having a brother in the government. Sherlock was just walking into the main building, when he heard a high-pitched woman's scream, Sherlock's head snapped up to look where the sound was coming from. All the students, also in the entrance around Sherlock, also stopped in their tracks, and turned to look. Then people started to run toward the direction of the sound, curious to what they'd heard. Sherlock left his case, and dropped his bag, and ran in the same direction. The sound was coming from the nearest set of classrooms, the first one, (room 12) the door was open, and Sherlock and the other students, rushed in to see what had happened. Sherlock could make out the matron, who was on the floor, sobbing and turning her face away from the floor, and as Sherlock looked down, he saw a young girl, dressed in the school's uniform, lying motionless on the floor glassy eyes staring upwards, and blood from her head pooling around her, as Sherlock looked over to the whiteboard, he saw written in her own blood, a single word, 'Rupunzel.' Sherlock tried to push through the crowd, to try and get a closer look to examine the body, but the teachers we already there, pushing the children out of the classroom away from the crime scene.

Molly heard the screaming, faintly from the other side of the school, and didn't think it was anything but first day back delight, at seeing friend's again after the summer, she didn't think that there was anything wrong, until Sherlock burst in. She had started emptying her suitcase, into her set of drawers, after having found her dorm room,. All the girls in the dorm were chatting together, making introductions so on. Molly had joined in and was just about to tell the group of 11 girls her name, when the door to the dorm burst open. Sherlock ran in, his hair looking like a messy dark curly birds nest, and his scarf trailing behind him,

"Molly!"

he shouted and ran up to her like a tall hectic whirlwind, he had an unnerving grin on his face, and a wild look in his pale blue eyes. Sherlock grabbed Molly, and twirled her around, the rest of the room- eleven pairs of eyes stared at the newcomer.

"Guess what Molly! There's been a murder!"

Sherlock shouted at her gleefully

"In the school! Finally something exiting is going on after the long and boring summer with Mycroft! There was a note too! Ah it's Christmas!" Molly stared awkwardly at Sherlock as the rest of the dorm stared intently

"What?"

Sherlock said as he looked around and then he saw the rest of the girls, he looked over them all briefly, before declaring

" Isn't it exciting, a murder! By the way you are all idiots, and I can tell just by looking at you that I will never need your assistance in anyway, and that I wouldn't like any of you purely for you lack of intelligence, so there is no point in trying to get to know you!"

Sherlock ran from the room gleefully shouting

"Bye Molly! A Murder! How exciting!"

he said enthusiastically and laughing he ran out of the room. Molly and the rest of the dorm, stood their for a while, staring after him, before one girl said

"Who the hell was that?!" "Do you know that guy?" said another asking Molly with a disapproving look on her face.

"Uh well yeah I do know him, um" she paused for a second before continuing "That's Sherlock he's um well, my boyfriend."

Molly mumbled

"What? Your boyfriend?" said one girl

"no offence but he is like super weird and he was really rude!" said another,

"what did he mean that their had been a murder?" said a short girl, worryingly.

"Whose been murdered?" another girl said

"someone's been killed? Like here?" squeaked another,

" how can your boyfriend be happy over a murder?!"

" That's just so morbid!" said one

"and sick!" said another the comments continued, and Molly turned around, and tried to ignore the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim Moriaty walked into the courtyard he wore the school uniform well, suiting his small figure, and creating a pleasant contrast to his pale glass like skin, and dark shock of hair. His piercing blue-grey eyes darted around looking for someone; he lowered himself onto a bench, and sat waiting. He didn't have to wait long, as a few minutes later; a boy with sandy colored hair swept off his face and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth joined Jim on the bench.

"Well Seb?" Jim asked questionly in a lilting Irish accent, as he turned to face him.

"The princess has fallen from the tower." Seb said under his voice,

"Ahah, well then. Brilliant work Sebby." Jim said gleefully, as he flashed Sebastian Moran a brilliantly eerie smile, which was returned instantly.

Sherlock, having left his case lying randomly in the entrance hall went back to retrieve it, and then headed in the direction of a sign saying 'Dormitories.' He fished a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, and looked at the bottom where it read "Sherlock Holmes- Dormitory-Room 221-Wing B. Once he had finally arrived at the dorm room, he hesitated for a second outside, before pushing open the door. All his new dorm mates had already unpacked, and were now sitting around talking across the beds. They looked up for a moment when he entered, looking him over making their individual judgments on him, before turning back to their conversation. Sherlock looked around the room then found the last empty bed, the one in the corner with the makeshift desk made out of an old grotty looking science lab desk, that had some substances still stuck to various places about the surface. He put down his stuff on the bed, and then called over to the group of boys.

"Did anyone happen to get a good view of the murdered girl, and happen to observe if there were any bruises around the neck nose or the mouth?"

Blank faces stared back at him; he scanned over their expressions, and then made a noise of annoyance

"Urgh! You're all idiots!" He muttered exasperated whilst he turned back around and started to unpack his things. The rest of the boys were not really focused on their conversation any longer and were half watching Sherlock curiously, as he started talking science equipment out of his bag, and arranging it on the desk.

"Who's that?" one of the boys murmured quietly

" Oh, he's Sherlock Holmes, and your going to have to get used to him!"

Sherlock turned around at the sound of the familiar voice

"Oh hello John" Sherlock said before turning around and pulling a skull out of his bag and arranging it on his bedside table.

"Yeah he takes a bit of getting used to." Said John to the rest of the group.

Jim Moriaty and Sebastian Moran were sitting on two beds next to each other in the dorm, talking whilst the others scurried around unpacking. Jim sighed and he looked around at the bustling dorm before turning back to Seb

"Oh I do love chaos, don't you dear Sebby?" he said smiling and observing the dorm, Seb smiled back to him as the supper bell rang.

"Supper?" Jim asked jumping to his feet, eager to follow the frantic crowd of students into the even more chaotic dining room.

"Yeah I think so." Seb replied as they walked towards the door.

Next door in room 221, all the boys jumped up at the sound that indicated food, and started hurrying out of the room, except for Sherlock who was sitting on his bed, deep in thought, hands poised near his face in an almost praying position, unmoving. A boy waved his hand across Sherlock's vision field and said

"You coming then or what? That's the bell for dinner."

"No, I don't eat it slows down my thought processes." Sherlock replied

"Riiight, suit yourself freak" the other boy murmured before walking out of the room leaving Sherlock back in his original position once more unmoving.

After the bed bell had gone, the boys traipsed back into the dorm, Rob Jenkinson the boy who spoke to Sherlock earlier, came up to speak to him again.

"Whoa! Have you seriously not moved this entire time?!" he exclaimed

"Hmm? I only spoke to you a moment ago." Sherlock said, seeming to slide out of his trancelike state.

"What! No that was about 4 bloody hours ago!" Rob replied.

Sherlock smirked then went back to thinking and starting into space again. Rob shook his head before returning to his own bed. The next morning as the boys in dorm 221 groaned and started to get up at the sound of the morning bell, Rob glanced back over to Sherlock's bed and almost jumped in shock, as Sherlock was sitting in exactly the same position as last night, still in yesterday's crumpled uniform, not having moved at all. Rob called over to Sherlock

"Sherlock! Bloody hell man you look like you haven't moved! Don't you sleep as well as not eating? Your like a bloody zombie!"

Sherlock coming out of his trance for a moment again murmured

"Oh, when did it get light?"

Before assuming his position again. Rob just shook his head and muttered to himself

"Unbelievable!"

Before turning back towards his bed again.

After Breakfast, as the registration bell was ringing, John came back to dorm 221 to get his bag which he had left behind, and gave a grin when he saw Sherlock still sitting on his bed.

"Case really got you then huh? " he remarked 'You do know that it's lessons now don't you?" He passed waiting for an answer before continuing

"You have to come to lessons Sherlock! Come on it's the very first day!"

" There's something not right!" Sherlock exclaimed

"With what?!" John replied

"The Murder John!" Sherlock shouted

"Well maybe because I don't know, it's a MURDER!?" John answered back exasperated.

"No something, I can't put my finger on it" Sherlock murmured looking around confusingly.

"Can't you think about it in lessons? Please Sherlock you don't want to piss the teachers off on the very first day!" John cried

"It was inevitable that I 'piss them off' at some point by just being me." Sherlock said

" Yeah, well but just come now anyway." John said, then as an afterthought "Molly's in some of your classes I bet."

"Molly…Yes Molly. Fine then." Sherlock said as he stood up and stretched his limbs, before walking out of the room with John.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's another one for you guys :) Comments would be much appreciated!   
> Thanks! :)

When John and Sherlock finally arrived at their form room, they were late for form time, the teacher glared at them as they entered,  
“You’re ten minutes late!” he said angrily to the two boys  
“Sorry sir” mumbled John as he slipped into a seat next to Greg Lestrade. Sherlock scanned the room for Molly, and found her at the back of the classroom with a spare desk next to her, as he sat down Molly smiled up at him. During the form time their new timetables were given out, Sherlock immediately snatched up Molly’s and compared them  
“Chemistry, Biology, Physics and Maths were have together,” Sherlock said before handing Molly back her timetable. As their form tutor talked to them about the school rule, and so on Sherlock glanced around the room at his new classmates looking for those he already knew:   
Greg Lestrade, John Watson, Sam Anderson, Sally Donavan, Rob- The boy from his dorm, Molly (of course.) Then Sherlock observed the thirteen others who he didn’t know, looking for the possibility of anyone interesting, but only a few of them caught his attention. A small skinny girl with long brown hair, with a definite bored but jumpy look about her, a small boy with dark short hair, who seemed to be being almost shadowed-protected by a taller blond guy. When the small guy with the brown hair turned to look at the front of the classroom, Sherlock could see he had a menacing look on his face, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards into a smile that made Sherlock feel uneasy.  
“Okay now I’m going to do the register then you can be off to you first lesson,” the teacher finally said, breaking Sherlock’s train of thought. 

“Okay so, Irene?” “Yes Sir”   
“Sally?” Yes sir”   
“Beth?” “Yes sir”   
“Bill?” “Yes sir”   
“Sherlock?” “Mmmm” “Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes?” “Yes.” “Oh ah so the late boy then, hmm.”   
“Molly?” “Yes sir”   
“Rob?” “Yes sir”   
“Phil Jones?” “Yes sir”   
“Greg Lestrade?” “Yes sir”   
“Felicity, Felicity Mills?” “Yes sir”   
“Sebastian?” “Yes sir”   
“James?” “Jim if you please. Sir.”   
“Millie?” “Yes sir”   
“Alan?” “Yes sir”   
“Meme?” “Yes sir”   
“Mike?” “Yes sir”   
“Esme?” “Yes sir”   
“And finally, John?” “Yes sir” 

Just as the bell rang the teacher spoke again,   
“Make sure that your keeping out of trouble! I don’t want you dragged back to me by another teacher, giving black marks to our form, it affects all of us so be respectful of others!” “Off you go then!” the teacher finally said.   
As everyone started to get up, Sherlock thought about the people in his class who he had spotted earlier, so the girl was called Irene, it suited her, the tall blond boy was Sebastian, and the brown haired boy who Sebastian was shadowing was Jim. Interesting, Sherlock thought as he watched Jim walk out of the classroom, pushing past people and giving them glares when the didn’t move out of his way. Molly, speaking to him, interrupted his thoughts.   
“So what do you have first?” she asked  
“Urgh French!” Sherlock said consulting his timetable, “There’s no point I’m already fluent in it!” Sherlock angrily grumbled.  
“I have philosophy right before lunch, maybe you could meet me after that?” Molly squeaked.   
“Mmmm, fine I will see you then” Sherlock murmured, still deep in thought, before walking off to his first lesson. Sherlock’s thoughts lulled him through the morning, and before he even knew the time had passed, he found himself going to meet Molly for lunch. They met outside the Religion and Geography block, and as Sherlock approached, he could see that Molly was with several other people.  
“Sherlock!” Molly called as he came up to the small group. “This is Irene,” she said, indicating to the girl to her right,  
“I thought that maybe her and Greg and John could eat lunch with us.” ‘I mean if that’s okay with you?” Molly stuttered  
“Fine Molly” Sherlock mumbled, staring at Irene in a pondering way, before talking Molly’s hand and walking towards the dining hall with the other’s following behind them. 

The five of them sat down together at a table inside, all with food except for Sherlock.   
“You not eating then?” Irene asked Sherlock gesturing down to his empty place.  
“No I’m working.” He said then at her blank expression, “it slows down my thought processes, I don’t eat when I’m working.”   
“Sherlock! When did you last eat? You need to eat something!” Molly said worriedly  
“I’m fine for a few day’s Molly, I’m fine really I ate yesterday before I started working. Sherlock replied   
“What are you working on?” Irene asked curiously  
“The murder” Sherlock replied  
“Why?” Irene asked  
“I like puzzles.” Sherlock said  
“It’s not a puzzle” Irene replied   
“Yes it is.” Sherlock said pointedly   
“How? Its just straightforward murder isn’t it” Irene asked  
“It’s not straightforward murder there is no such thing! Who did it? What were their motives? Why her? What did the writing mean? See not straightforward! It never is.” Sherlock said exasperated  
“Well it’s got to be fairly easy as they already have someone in the headmasters office about it.” Irene said smugly  
“What? They have already accused someone? Who?” Sherlock said excitedly  
“Hmm well I would have thought you already knew that. Well I’m not sure of the name, but just that Millie told me that they had taken someone in for questioning about it to the headmaster’s office.” Irene said  
“Doubt they have got the right person unless they have admitted to it, which is also highly unlikely.” Sherlock said  
“What? You know who did it!?” John said  
“I am in the process of working it out.” Sherlock said  
They all looked up and across to another table, as a older girl burst into tears, and was ushered out of the room by her friends who were also on the verge of sobbing.  
“You forget how it must be.” Said Molly “ for the older people who knew the girl.”  
“Yeah, well it must be awful for them.” Irene responded  
“Well the only year in the whole school who this isn’t affecting is us, because this is our first day and we never knew her.” Greg said  
The others murmured agreeing responses, before getting back to their food. 

Later on, as Sherlock sat on his bed whilst all the others were sleeping he thought about the day’s events and the new information regarding the murder. He had sought out the needed information about the accused person, and found out that it was a boy named Philip Crape who was in the year above Sherlock, that had been accused of murdering the girl because an anonymous note had appeared on the headmaster’s desk, accusing him of it, but apparently that was a false lead, and the boy had an alibi to where he was when the murder happened. So that didn’t take him anywhere, well I didn’t think it would Sherlock thought smugly. Despite Molly’s pleading earlier, Sherlock knew that he wouldn’t sleep, ‘too busy’ – he thought, ‘sleep was irrelevant when he had a murder to think about.’


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken a while to post this! Please leave comments! Thanks, enjoy!

Chapter 4:

The next day, Sherlock went down to the dining hall for breakfast, before looking around and in spotting a clock and then looking out of a window, that it was only 5:00 and it was only just sunrise, and that the hall wasn't open until 7:00. He sighed is exasperation, and then instead of going back upstairs, he sat outside the door to the dining room, on the floor and waited, continuing his thinking, it didn't make much difference to him, as he had already been up all night. He waited there for nearly two hours until one of the kitchen help, came to unlock the door at 6:55, who looked very surprised so see Sherlock slumped in front of the door, the time he'd spent there, felt like two minutes instead of two hours, so he was surprised that it was already nearly 7:00. As he got up to let her pass, she remarked on his presence

"Mmmm, someone's eager for their breakfast aren't they!" She said to Sherlock whilst unlocking the door.

"No not really." Sherlock replied abruptly.

He went into the dining room and made himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table in the corner, enjoying the period of silence before the students started to arrive around quarter past seven.

Upstairs, dorm 221 was just awakening, Rob looked over to Sherlock's bed, and seeing it empty he remarked to John

"I wonder whether Sherlock did get any sleep last night?" He said jokingly whilst smiling

"I have no idea! I hope so, cause Molly will be grumpy if he hasn't!" John replied

"Molly? That quiet girl in our class? Why?" Rob asked

"Oh well she's his girlfriend so she looks out for him and she tries to make him do things like sleeping and eating, yknow the stuff we all do for ourselves." John said smiling.

"Waaait, Molly is his girlfriend?!" Rob asked

"Uhuh, they've been going out now for nearly a year now" John replied whilst putting on his shoes. "Yeah I know, you wouldn't put them together I know" he said remarking on Rob's look of astonishment.

" No, well I dunno I was more thinking jeeze how does Sherlock Holmes have a girlfriend and guys like us don't! Do girls find him more…likeable?" Rob said

"Haha no, its just Molly, she's really the only one, most other people, just think he's a jerk within about 5 seconds of meeting him, because he just can't help making some clever comment about something he's deduced about them" John said half laughing,

"Yeah I guess, I don't think he's that bad to be honest, strange defiantly! But not too bad. Rob replied as he put on his blazer.

"Yeah well you've only known him a day, just wait a few weeks, then we will see how annoying you find him." John said jokingly

"Okay then we shall see, you ready?" Rob said laughing.

"Yeah just about." John said, and so they picked up their bags and walked out of the dorm. On the corridor, which lead down to the giant staircase, they saw Molly.

"Hey Molls!" John called over as he spotted her; she walked over to meet them,

"Hey John, and umm…" She said nervously

"Rob, nice to meet you" he said smiling

Molly smiled back, and the three of them made their way downstairs. When they walked into the dining hall, Molly scanned the room and then spotted Sherlock at the back sipping a cup of coffee on a table by himself. She turned to the others

"Umm, you can come sit with me and Sherlock, I mean if you want." She said hesitantly, gesturing to the corner table that Sherlock occupied.

"Yeah why not." Rob said smiling at Molly.

When they reached the table, Sherlock looked up and smiled gently as he saw Molly,

"Umm I hope you don't mind, if they…" Molly said gesturing at the other boys

"Yes, fine." He said

"Okay, thanks well just go get food then, uhh do you want anything?" Molly said

"No I'm fine." Sherlock replied gesturing to his coffee.

When they returned to the table with their various breakfast options, Sherlock was back to staring into space, and sipping absent-mindedly on his coffee.

"So, you um got any further with the case?" Molly asked Sherlock

"Mmmm, what, a bit." Sherlock replied "but I really need to check some things to do with the blood, but I don't have the equipment I need."

"What blood?" Molly asked worriedly

"The murdered girl's blood of course!" Sherlock responded

"Sherlock, how did you get that?!" Squeaked Molly

"The classroom where she was killed, remnants still around" Sherlock said

"But that classroom has been locked. With a codes and alarms too!" Rob said puzzled

"I have my ways." Sherlock mumbled

"Sherlock…" Molly said

"I had to! It was for the case! It is my work!" Sherlock explained

"Fine. You didn't sleep last night did you?" Molly asked

"Well…no." Sherlock replied

"Sherlock! You said you would sleep! You also haven't eaten!" Molly said

"Well I don't want to." Sherlock replied sounding like a stubborn child

"Hmph." Molly muttered

They turned away from each other acting more like 4 year olds, rather than 13 almost 14 year olds. John and Rob across the other side of the table exchanged a look with each other. After a few moments of silence, Sherlock spoke

"Sorry Molly. I will sleep tonight." He said quietly, Molly turned to look at him and then she smiled

"Promise?" She asked him

"Promise." He replied slightly grumpily before giving her a quick smile. After they had all finished, the slowly started making their way upstairs to get their things before registration when Molly spoke up.

"Well since you have promised you will sleep tonight I have a solution to you not having the right equipment." Molly said

"What? How? Do you happen to have an array of science equipment and chemicals tucked away in you dorm room?" Sherlock asked sarcastically

"No but the science department have" Molly said back smiling

"Yes but they have so much security in those labs, even I couldn't break into there." Sherlock said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah but not when you have a cousin who is a lab tech." Molly replied smugly

"Really!" Sherlock said, his whole face lighting up.

"Uhuh, he could easily give you access to a spare lab and some stuff after school or at lunch or something" Molly said grinning at Sherlock's face which was lit up.

"Molly, you are amazing. Thank you." Sherlock said, before whirling he around to face him and kissing her, right there in the corridor. John and Rob stood around awkwardly, and people passing them looked over them as they passed. Once they broke away, they were both grinning, and then as they parted to go get their things from their dorms, they looked over their shoulders to each other and smiled.

Sherlock felt a happy buzz that he had found that only Molly could give him, she was different than other girls, he thought as he picked up his books he needed from his desk in his dorm, and he wondered down towards his form room. He walked in and sat down next to Molly and for the first time in the two days he'd been here he felt pleased to be where he was, and pleased that he had picked coming to this school rather than his other choice which was Leeds Academy.

Under the desk, Sherlock took Molly's hand, and felt a warm feeling in his chest when she looked surprised then smiled at him. They didn't speak but they didn't need to. Sherlock looked at Molly, and thought back to when he had first realized that she liked him, it was when they were 11, and he had seen he looking at him during a lesson, and when she had been caught looking at him, she blushed and looked away quickly. He wasn't good with emotions then, he still wasn't, so at the time he didn't know what it meant, and after he'd worked it our it took him a full year before he realized that he liked her back, and longer still to try and go about telling her that, he wasn't good with emotions, but he soon realized that when he was with Molly, that didn't seem to matter, he seemed to be better anyway, a better person.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me so long to write another chapter been so busy! Will try and be better! comments much appreciated, what you like or don't like, can't improve without constructive criticism! Thanks :) enjoy.

Chapter 5:

 

Jim Moriaty sat in first period, staring out of the window, ‘borrreddd’ he thought as he saw some tractor dive across a field in the distance, he stared out at the countryside that everyone claimed to be so stunning, ‘Those rolling green hills,’ That beautiful countryside,’ ‘Those quaint little farms’ All he felt when he looked out at the plain fields filled with cows and the little brick farms dotted about, was boredom. He liked destruction, not plain boring things, he looked out and thought of what he could do, to improve it to his liking. No green grass-just charred masses of black, not little houses, giant bonfires, and explosions dotted around about the place instead, he thought, he sighed, sick of that game already, wanting some new distraction, he turned towards the whiteboard at the front of the classroom. Maths, it was hardly stimulating for him, too easy he understood it all perfectly and it was just tedious, he looked over to the whiteboard at the sums which were scrawled across it, trying to make it interesting for him, but he couldn’t he already knew he could do every single one of those questions without even thinking. He turned and looked to his right at Sebastian. He was his best distraction yet, Sebastian saw Jim looking at him from the corner of his eye and turned to look at Jim, giving him a grin before scribbling a note on a scrap of paper and sliding it over. 

‘Bored?’

‘Dreadfully so’

‘Lessons nearly over we could go do something fun skip next period?’

‘Well I do have a couple of theories I need to try out’

‘Okay what do we need’

‘A tennis ball, a can of coke, some fireworks, matches, and a small animal’

‘Okay will get them give me 5minutes after this lesson’

‘Meet outside by the east wing’

‘Okay’

Jim looked at Sebastian always willing, he thought. The bell rang and Sebastian and Jim walked their separate ways.

 

Sherlock wondered down the corridor to second period, still maintaining the happy buzz he had felt earlier, he started humming to himself a tune that he had no idea what it was but he felt it suited his mood. He didn’t feel like going to second period though despite the unusual for him happy mood he was in, so he wondered down to the music rooms down by the east wing. Sherlock rummaged around in the music cupboard trying to fin what he was looking for, then he found it, a violin in its case-it wasn’t his, he had left his in his room at home by mistake, but this one would do anyway. He took it out of its case and began to play, a sweet melody, which burst into careful long notes and then into a frantic fast tune, which he closed his eyes in concentration to play, never missing a note. Once he got into the melodies he didn’t notice the time creeping by, and how long he had been in there, before he really had acknowledged that he may have been in the room for a while, 2 hours had passed and it was nearly lunchtime. He looked briefly shocked at the time but then it was nothing unusual for him to not notice, time seemed to be different for other people he thought, as he packed away the violin and left in back in the cupboard. 

He walked down the corridor and out of the side door intending to sit by the sidewall until he could go meet Molly and no doubt another person she had met in class to go and get lunch. But just as he was coming outside, he spotted a small black mark on the grass, as he walked over to it, curious to what it may be, he saw that it was a scorch mark, and as he poked around he found some matches lying nearby, ‘curious’ he thought.

Molly sat in her French class trying to concentrate, she understood some of what Madame Dupont was trying to explain to her but when it came to changing the verbs into past tense she got confused. Sherlock will help me, she thought, wondering why she couldn’t find him at break time; maybe he had had something better to do? No I’m sure he just lost track of time, Molly thought. 

After the bell had rung Molly rushed out of the room, intending to find Sherlock, but collided with him on the way out. She smiled as soon as she realized who it was, and then shifted her books to her other arm so she could hold his hand as they walked down the corridor.  
“Skiving again?” Molly asked  
“Lost track of time.” Sherlock replied  
“Again?” Molly said  
“Mmmm, but I found something interesting” Said Sherlock   
“Yeah? What?” Molly asked  
“Black scorch mark out by the east wing, along with some matches” Sherlock said  
“Smokers then?” Molly replied  
“That’s what I thought, but then I saw a small bit of cardboard packaging of a firework” Sherlock said pulling it out of his pocket,  
“Well has it got anything to do with anything?” Molly asked questioningly  
“No. Its just interesting” Sherlock replied  
“Well okay then, were here I’ll introduce you.” Molly said  
Sherlock looked up at the door sign and realized that they were outside the science lab. Molly pushed the outside door open and walked through to the lab at the back and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a young man with flicked light brown hair poked his head out.  
“Heyy Molls!” The man said  
“Hey Phil, this is Sherlock, my boyfriend. I was wondering as a reallllly big favor to me and him, if perhaps, maybe he could work in a empty lab for a bit?” Molly pleaded  
“Well, I’m not really supposed to let people in them, but maybe I could turn a blind eye, so long as there is no mess left for me to clean up!” Phil said  
“Yay! Thanks Phil!” Molly squealed  
“Come through then Sherlock is it?” Phil said gesturing to the open door.  
“ Yes. Thank you.” Sherlock replied   
Sherlock walked through the door, and waved to Molly  
“See you later then?” he said smiling  
Molly nodded and walked away.

 

Molly walked downstairs to the dining hall and spotted an empty table where she started eating her lunch.

Jim walked into the dining hall with Seb, and as he was getting his sandwich he spotted Molly sitting alone. Jim gestured to Seb to go sit somewhere else and then he approached Molly’s table.   
“Mind if I sit down?” Jim said smiling charmingly “it’s just you looked a little bit lonely”  
“o-h-h, yeah sure, I mean if you want.” Molly stuttered  
“Thanks.” Jim replied smiling and sitting down.  
They started eating in silence before Jim started up a conversation and as lunch passed, Molly seemed to get more comfortable around Jim and when the bell rang, she was laughing, and smiling easily with him.   
“Well see you around then Molly” Jim said getting up  
“Yeah, see ya!” Molly said smiling up at him. 

Sherlock made his way to his next lesson, the blood testing had lead to no positive or even useful conclusion, and the high concentration that he had kept up all Lunchtime in order to do the testing had left him highly focused and aware. His eyes now picking up every tiny detail, even more so than usual.   
The boy just passed in the corridor; year eleven, worried about his schoolwork, overtired, pushy mother, lonely, doesn’t like his new dorm room.   
Girl to the left; year nine, insecure, overprotective, needy, pass down school clothes. Teacher in the classroom to the left; trying to hard, partner just left her, angry: takes it out on the children. His head was buzzing. 

Everyone was already in the classroom when Sherlock arrived, ‘Higher Maths,’ he thought ‘what can I learn here? Nothing more than I already know.’  
He sat down in the nearest available seat as the teacher began to drone on about the course that they were all about to undertake.   
“You may all be wondering- what is higher Maths? What purpose does it have? But believe me it is important, and Maths of course is the key to everything!”  
Sherlock’s eyes drifted from the teacher, and around the classroom, he hadn’t had Higher Maths yet and this was a new class.   
‘Ah there was that boy from his form-Jim but without Sebastian now. Interesting’ Sherlock thought pondering whilst looking at the back of the boy’s head, his sleek dark hair perfectly in line. 

Jim sat in higher Maths, bored again, Maths yet again, for the second time that day, except this time, it was not the so called “higher’ Maths course. He rolled his eyes at the teacher’s lecture about Maths. A boy caught his eye, he was looking at him, and he spotted him from in the corner of his eye. The boy had dark curls around his head, framing his pale face.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim ﬂashed him a grin which made the boy raise an eyebrow skeptically at him, which made him laugh. A new distraction perhaps he thought as he turned around to the board, where he was met with a grim stare from the teacher.

“And what, boy is so funny that you had to interrupt my talk by laughing?” The teacher asked “I suppose you know everything I’m saying then hum?”

“I am humbly sorry sir for crudely interrupting your most magnificent speech on why this subject is so important!” Jim said sarcastically 

“Out! Get out!” the teacher shouted

Jim got up picked up his bag and pen smoothly and then walked towards the door, where he paused turned around and with the eyes of the class on him did an overdramatic bow towards the teacher and grinned saying

“My most sincere apologies. Sir. And yes I do know everything you will ever say to us in this classroom already” Before leaving the room smiling. 

Sherlock stared after him and for once (although he would never admit it) was confused at something-someone. An odd boy he thought, I was right, he’s one to watch. 

The next lessons for Sherlock was Chemistry and he had his hopes up that they would be doing something interesting. Once he got to the classroom the only person in there was Jim. Sherlock eyed him as he moved across the room and sat down. The teacher eventually arrived and started up the lesson.  
“Well I thought that we would get properly stuck into a topic today and I know its you first lesson so I will go easy on you!” the teacher laughed as he spoke his face straining into a smile.  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the teachers over enthusiastic personality. 

The teacher then delved into a speech on properties of elements, and bonding atoms.  
“The water (H2O) molecule is an example of a linear molecule” The teacher started 

“Wrong.” Sherlock said his voice loud and clear from the back of the room.

“ What did you say!?” The teacher said fuming his friendly façade dropped

“That’s wrong. The water molecule is a bent molecule not a linear one.” 

“Well boy, who is the one here who’s the teacher hmm?” “Maybe you’d like to come and teach this class then!” The teacher shouted.

“Well I might as well, then” Sherlock said getting up walking to the front where he proceeded to correct all the diagrams drawn on the board and the turned around to the class as if he was about to say something, but was interrupted by the teacher

“Get out of my classroom and I never want to see your face in here again. Get. Out.” The teacher said coldly. Sherlock just smirked and walked out of the room trusting Molly to bring his stuff to him later, before he left he saw Jim smiling from ear to ear and nodding his head slowly. 

This was the last lesson before the tea they had in the afternoon that consisted of sandwiches, fruit and biscuits, which filled the students until their evening meal, so Sherlock walked towards the dining hall. He was thinking about the murder, it fascinated him, what did the word mean? Rapunzel? Obviously the fairytale, but why? He was so deep in thought that he didn’t see the boy running out of the dining hall and straight into him, Sherlock blinked and the boy apologized then ran off. It was the boy he recognized as Sebastian Moran- Jim’s shadow. Why was he here? He shrugged it off assuming the boy was just skiving and sat down in the dining hall where the baskets of fruit and edibles were already set out. Before long the hall was filled with people chattering and eating, and soon Molly came up and handed Sherlock his bag. 

“You just had to show off didn’t you!” Molly said smiling and rolling her eyes at Sherlock’s blank face

“It wasn’t showing off, he made an error I was merely correcting it.” Sherlock said.

Molly smiled and looked as if she was about to speak but was cut off by a thud from across the room followed by a scream.  
Everyone went silent but those on that table who screamed and started crying. 

Sherlock watched with keen eyes at the scene unfolding, he strained to see what was happening as most of the room was trying to do the same and they were quite far away from the other table. A teacher stood up and told everyone to leave the dining room, then when people wouldn’t, she called more teachers in to help usher them out. 

Sherlock stayed in the room till the last minute he could before he was hustled out by a teacher. Once the large heavy wooden door was shut from the dining room all you could hear was muffled hysterical crying coming from inside. Outside the room everyone spoke in hushed whispers the gossip already spreading fast to those who hadn’t been in the room at the time. 

Molly looked over at Sherlock whom unlike the fellow students around him looked gleeful, and his eyes were glazed over. Molly dragged him over to a corner where they could talk.  
“So did you see what happened in there? I couldn’t see I’m too short.” She asked.

“Mmmm” Sherlock muttered dazed and turning over the previous events in his mind

“So…?” Molly asked waiting for an answer

Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts.

“Another murder Molly!” “This is excellent!” Sherlock said beaming

“Oh god! Really! Who was it?” Molly asked trembling 

“The girl in the year above us.” Sherlock said absentmindedly

“Um Sherlock a little bit more specific?” 

“The one you know, uh pale, dark hair, you know quite small”

“Eira Winters?!” 

“Don’t know her name, could be her.” 

“How did she die?” 

“Poison.”

“What was poisoned?” 

“The appl...” Sherlock started but then realization appeared on his face before he swept away leaving Molly standing there looking confused. 

Oh well she thought, no point trying to find him now, he’s not going to be much company at the moment. She sighed to herself then looked down at his bag, which she still had gripped in her hand from when she had scooped it up as they got rushed out of the hall, and then set off in search of his dorm room to leave his bag for him there. 

 

Sherlock ran to the library to confirm the suspicions plaguing his mind, he found the book he was looking for and then smiled at the words on the page, as he was right! He knew it but he needed to confirm it (as that part of his mind palace had been temporarily destroyed at some point in his childhood involving an experiment leading to a fall from an Apple tree.) He closed the book with a snap and sat back into the chair, with his hands under his chin and his eyes closed, not sleeping, only thinking. 

Molly walked down the corridor until eventually she found room 221 and timidly knocked and when she didn’t receive and answer slowly opened the door and peered her head around the door, where she was alarmed to find all the boys of Sherlock’s dorm stop talking and turn around to look at her. 

“iii’mm...sssorry! I ddidn’t mmean… She stuttered, nervous from so much attention on her until she spotted John amongst the group of boys who smiled at her, comforting her somewhat from his familiar face amongst the strangers. 

“You looking for Sherlock? John said 

“Uh yeah I just need to leave his bag, um for him he uh ran off” She replied 

“His beds that one” John said pointing over at the far corner. 

Molly smiled at him then made her way over to that corner and thankful that the boys’ attention was now on their conversation once more. She left the bag on Sherlock’s bed and found a bit of paper and pen on his desk where she scribbled a note for him and left it on top of his bag. She was about to leave the room when John called her back, she awkwardly approached the group of guys.

“Where you in the dining hall before when, you know that girl collapsed?” do you know anything about that?” John asked her 

Molly squirmed under everyone’s gaze once again 

“Yeah I was but, uh I didn’t um see Sherlock, uh I mean I did see Sherlock I was um, he was the one that saw it.” Molly squeaked stumbling over her words  
“He said that it was um a girl in the year above who from his description uh I thought that maybe it might be um Eira Winters.”

There was an exclamation from one of the boys

“And also he said that she had died.” Molly said unsurely 

“No way!” “Not another one!” “Man that’s bad!” the boys exclaimed 

“How did she you know, die?” One of them asked her

“Um Sherlock said it was poison in uh an apple I think.” 

There was a general muttering of disbelief and shock 

“Um, well bye John I’ve I mean I um tell Sherlock I was here if you see him if he wants to know where um his bag was or, something” Molly said before hastily removing herself from the room. 

“Strange girl John, she seemed terrified of us! We really that bloody scary!?” one of the boys said laughing

“Mmm yeah well she not great with people” John said “but she’s ever so nice when you get to know her, I mean but I don’t know what she sees in Sherlock, always had something for him yknow I dunno why! God can you believe it! The girl died!” 

Sherlock heard the sound of the library door opening and shutting again, so he knew he wasn’t alone but nevertheless he was surprised momentarily-although it was not clear on his face- who the person was when he did let his eyes flick open. 

Jim was standing by the door watching him. 

Sherlock glanced around the library, which was unusually deserted, but kept Jim within his sight. 

Jim started to approach him but stopped about two meters away he stood smiling at Sherlock with his hands in his trouser pockets. 

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced.” Jim said 

“Jim Moriarty. Hi.” 

He kept on grinning at Sherlock as he could see it was making him slightly uneasy. 

“But of course I know who you are. The Great Sherlock Holmes!” 

Sherlock continued to gaze upon Jim through narrowed eyes.

“Oh you don’t understand yet, but you will. Oh yes, yes you will understand better than all these little orrrdinary people at this borrring school.”

“Just you wait Sherlock I will make them dance. You’ll see they will be wrapped right around my little finger.” Jim laughed  
“Their mine already! Don’t you get it? No? Oh but you will. You reeeaally will.”

“I’ll be seeing you Sherlock.” and he walked out of the room letting the door slam behind him.

Jim had walked with Sebastian back to his dorm room, a new distraction he thought. Sherlock Holmes was going to see, how he could make people dance, how he created chaos, havoc, madness,  
Yes, Sherlock would see very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! hope you are enjoying it please comment good or bad, would love to know what you think!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Molly quickly hurried away from the dorm room, embarrassed that someone might see her in the boys wing and assume things about her, she went red at the thought and it only made her hurry faster to get to her own territory. Therefore with her head hung and her face hid behind a curtain of hair, she didn’t see Jim turn the corner; and at the sight of Molly signal for Seb to leave him. So it took her by complete surprise when a hand stopped her and swiftly but gently moved her hair of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She looked up surprised and was met with Jim’s gentle gaze and his reassuring hand on her shoulder. She relaxed into his eyes, as to her they seemed like they were endless, like the night, and also strangely comforting. 

“Where are you going in such a hurry little one?” Jim asked her giving a questioning look. 

“Um well…nowhere really” she replied realizing she had nowhere to go until supper in an hour.

“Ah well then, would you like to join me? We could go along to one of the music rooms?” 

“Oh do you play?” Molly asked feeling strangely comfortable around Jim, and so she was no longer stuttering like before.

“No, but I know you do” Jim said a small smile teasing his lips, Molly blushed at this.

“Well only a little”

“I would dearly love to hear you play little one.” 

“Well…I’m not doing anything so I mean, I guess, if you really do want to hear me play.” Molly said thinking over the alternative of sitting alone in her dorm attempting French verbs; so going with Jim seemed somewhat more appealing. 

Once in the music room, Molly sat down at the piano, and after encouragement from Jim hesitantly at first started playing, but soon she lost herself in the beautiful and complicated notes, and all the tension in her was released. She got carried away putting in extra twiddles and tunes interlinked with the main melody and laughed as she did so as she began to enjoy herself. Jim clapped heartily at the end of her performance and she did a small curtsey. Jim sat down on the piano stool next to her.

“Go on then, teach me something” he challenged her. 

Molly then proceeded to teach him a small piece at the lower end and she played the higher melody. Jim had no coordination over his fingers or timing with her so the piece fell apart quite quickly, which made them both laugh about how awful it had sounded, and were then at comfortable ease with each other all the way to the dining hall where they sat and ate supper together. 

Jim was careful to keep up the happy tone all the way though dinner and the conversations that the had, because he was eager for Molly to take down any shields she had built around herself, and for her to be completely comfortable around him, which she slowly was becoming. Excellent, he thought to himself catching eyes with Sebastian sitting on the table opposite him. 

Molly didn’t see Sherlock at dinner, she assumed he was working or thinking or something. He’d be okay with her sitting with Jim wouldn’t he? And anyway Jim was so nice and made her feel like she mattered, unlike Sherlock recently she thought gloomily, but then felt guilty-he’s been working he’s just distracted she thought, Sherlock does care really…doesn’t he?  
Jim’s voice snapped he out of her thoughts 

“So where is your boyfriend this evening?” Jim asked looking around for the absent Sherlock who he knew wasn’t there. 

“Oh well he’s um I expect he’s working I guess” Molly said, embarrassed as if she was somehow responsible for his absence.

“Ah, what’s he working on?” 

“Oh the murders, yknow the girl on the first day and the one earlier” 

“He got anywhere close to working it out yet?” 

“I don’t know really…but what do you mean working it out? Don’t you mean finding out who did it?”

“Oh yeah that too, but surely it’s a puzzle, I mean there have been two murders so close to each other at the same school, there has to be a pattern or a puzzle doesn’t there?” 

“Oh well, yeah I guess if you put it like that then um maybe yeah I guess you might be right.”

They sat in silence, eating for a few moments.

“Do you think that there’s gonna be another one?” Jim asked looking over to Molly whose face turned pale at the thought.

“I didn’t even think about that!” 

“Well there’s got to be hasn’t there? I mean the person wouldn’t just stop there. Maybe if we worked out the pattern of the killer, we could predict who its gonna be next, but until then, really it could be anyone if you think about it” Jim said 

Molly bit her lip and looked around nervously as if the killer was lurking in the shadows of the hall. 

 

Sebastian looked over at them, he felt jealous of course, but gritted his teeth to keep his expression neutral. He hoped that soon Jim would get bored or have no use for her any longer and would stop toying with that stupid stuttering girl. He chewed at a piece of bread thoughtfully. He had known Jim since they had been in reception together at age four, Sebastian still stuck by him because he had for so long now, it was just what he did. Jim was obviously the leader, he was in ever walk of life he found himself in, he would always be one step ahead of people, have that edge, Seb needed that, but he wasn’t half as good as Jim, so sticking with him was as good as. Jim was so clever too, frighteningly clever sometimes, but if you were on his side you would be better off. Of course you would never be entirely safe, because Jim just didn’t care about anyone, not really. He just liked messing with their heads; in every sense. But it didn’t matter, Seb was better off by Jim’s side, it was how he survived, and he’d never really known anything different and didn’t think he ever really would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! any feedback would be much appreciated!! Good or bad :)


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner was over, Molly and Jim walked through the gardens and stopped at a little grove where the trees enclosed around them and sat down on a bench. Jim smiled an easy smile at Molly which she returned. It was peaceful and quiet and the sky was darkening around them slowly and draining out the colors of everything around them.

“What do you see in Sherlock?” Jim unexpectedly asked, breaking the silence.

 

Molly breathed out and looked down at her lap.

 

“Well…what do you see in him?”

 

“Um well…i”

 

“have you had doubts about him recently?”

 

“How did you know that!? I mean um no, not really, well um sort of.”

 

“Don’t you get the feeling he’s is perhaps getting bored of you?”

 

“Well um, I don’t know, I mean I’m…”

 

“Molly why is he your boyfriend?” He said interrupting

 

 

“Because, um well I’ve never really um felt about anyone else and we’ve been together so long now that its just become normal I guess” She said quickly, letting him know all her feelings she had been keeping bottled up.

 

“He doesn’t deserve you Molly.”

 

Molly looked up at Jim whose face was sincere and full of sadness

 

“He just doesn’t deserve to be with you, and you deserve better than him.”

 

Jim took Molly’s hand and played with her fingers, she let him hold her hand liking the feeling of it and the gentleness of it. She looked up into his deep black eyes, he looked into her brown ones, and they smiled at each other.

 

Sherlock paced the length of the common room and then back again, he mulled over Jims words in his head then stopped himself trying to think only of the murders and how to solve them. A few pieces had come into place that meant he understood some of them, but really he needed to predict who was going to be next as this was his first priority because maybe then he could catch them in the act, or perhaps even stop them. His mind overflowed with thoughts of everything, as he made his way back to the dormitory where he was greeted with John and the rest of the boy’s from his dorm asking him about the murder, he ignored them and got to his bed where he found a note from Molly along with his bag. The note was reminding him to sleep, which he smirked at, and to the amazement of the people who had never seen him sleep before, let alone before the bell rang for them to go to sleep, he got into bed and shut his eyes, thinking only of pleasing Molly by his sleeping.

 

Jim pushed the hair away from Molly’s face and ran his finger gently down the side of her face, she froze, wondering if he would take it further. He leant in and softly pressed a kiss on her lips, her eyes widened, but she kissed him back, relishing the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy thanks for reading!!! Did you see the mini episode today!! :D new year here we come!!! please leave any feedback it would be much appreciated! :P thanks for reading!! Sorry its taken a while and its so short been really busy!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy this chapter is for Clara :) thanks for commenting it makes all the difference!!! Please do comment if you like it or don't like it! Thankyou!!! :) enjoy

Molly pulled away a moment later guilt flooding through her.

"We shouldn't have um well I shouldn't have done... I'm sorry I have to go"  
Molly stuttered before standing up and with one last glance at Jim, she hurried away.

When she got to her dorm she ran to her bed and quickly lay down before closing her eyes and thinking the whole thing over and over in her head, getting more and more guilty by the second. 

In the morning, Sherlock woke up feeling proud with himself for sleeping for Molly, as he rarely slept when on a case and didn't believe he could have managed a full night, but was pleased to be able to tell Molly that he had. He quickly put on his uniform, all but the tie which he just strung around his neck to do later and quickly hurried towards the dining room. He wondered whether she would have that look on her face, that great look that she did, a mix between looking proud and bashful at the same time. He grinned to himself as he poured himself a coffee and sat down at a table in the fairly empty room, then suddenly bounced up and got a slice of toast, his only thought being that eating too would be only guaranteeing that look to be on Molly's face this morning.

Molly woke up suddenly, out of a dream. She had been dreaming of a big building where her and Sherlock were running from someone, but Molly turned the wrong direction and lost Sherlock, panicking she ran round the next corner only to find Jim there smiling softly and telling her she was safe now, which he kept on repeating and then there was a low buzz of noise that sounded like it was coming from the walls which turned into people's voices, then Jim instead of speaking started to ring like a bell.

The morning light from the just opened curtains filtered in through her squinting eyes and the sound of the morning bell rang out. Molly slowly got out of bed and dressed, stalling going to breakfast. The guilt from yesterday washed over her, she felt so guilty and yet at the same time she almost thought that she may have liked kissing Jim. All of these confused thoughts ran through her head as she walked down to breakfast trying to calm herself down. Maybe he won't be there she thought to herself, maybe she won't have to face any of this now. 

Across the dining room Sherlock spotted Molly as she walked in, being careful to secure a smile on his face, he stood up and waved her over.

"Hello Molly, guess what? I slept last night just like you said, a full night sleep and now I'm eating just like you wanted me to."Sherlock said grinning at her before taking a bite of toast to prove he was eating

"That's good Sherlock, well done." Molly said her mouth straining into a smile. 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and looked at her. He hadn't noticed it a moment ago but he could tell now that something was wrong. What was it? Some emotion was written all over her face that he didn't recognise. 'It can't be compassion' he thought as he knows what that looks like, not jealously, not fear, not happiness, not-  
Sherlock's thoughts got broken off by Rob and John suddenly, noisily placing their plates and mugs on the table.

"Bloody Hell! Sherlock Holmes is eating food!" Rob said laughing.

"Hi Rob, Hi John" said Molly smiling at them, thankful for the distraction from her thoughts and sudden paranoia that had come from the analytic look that Sherlock had just given her. 

'Interesting' Sherlock thought. He knew that this feeling was relief. So Molly was relieved at the distraction, 'so it's something to do with me. Molly must want to tell me something and is scared to tell me.' He thought to himself. He briefly acknowledged Rob and John before turning to Molly.

"What do you want to tell me Molly?" He asked.

"What?! Nothing, I mean when did I say I wanted to um tell you anything about, um nothing!" Molly squeaked panic rising in her as she spotted Jim walk in to the hall. 

"Well there is clearly something you want to tell me Molly what is it?l" Sherlock asked

"Nothing Sherlock I don't know what you are talking about" Molly said trying to speak calmly and not stutter.

"Fine. I will just work it out then, you are no good at hiding your emotions Molly, I will soon figure it out you should be careful with that, people can read you like a book, as well as believing everything people tell you. Besides you only have a small range of emotions that you have knowledge of using as your mind is fairly simple. So it won't take me long " Sherlock said calmly whilst sipping his coffee.

Molly looked at him in disbelief then burst into tears and ran out of the dining hall. 

"Mol-? What did I do?" Sherlock asked Rob and John confused.

"Well...you basically said you would find out all her secrets then called her stupid." John said 

"What? No I didn't I was merely stating a fact that is perfectly clear t-"  
"Yeah but you also called her stupid" 

"I never used that word!"

"Good as!" 

"Bu- but I didn't mean to- I..." Sherlock said suddenly panicking at what he may have said.

"Yeah but mate, I have to say she seemed pretty upset." Rob said flashing a sympathetic grin.

"Well what should I do? We have never- this hasn't ever-?"

"Go after her and apologise, I would" John said biting into a slice of toast.

"Now?"

"Maybe let her cool down a bit." 

"Yeah wait a few minutes first"

"Okay. What do I say?"

"That your sorry and you didn't mean what it sounded like." 

"Oh, okay... Will that work?" 

"You've not apologised much have you?"

"No."

Molly ran from the room finding herself with tears running down her face, she ran upstairs and sat down in an alcove on a window seat in the corridor. 'Come on Molly' she thought, 'he didn't mean it, you know what he is like, he says these things.' She looked up the corridor, to the stairs where she heard someone coming so she turned her head away. 

"Sherlock go away." She said trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes. After a few minutes silence.

"Need this?" 

She looked up to see not Sherlock but Jim with in his hand a tissue which he was offering her. 

"Thanks" she said standing up. Secretly pleased that he was there, as he always seemed to be able to calm her down. 

"That's okay." He said "Here, let me," he said wiping the remaining tears from her face with the tissue. She smiled at him and he stared into her eyes and all of a sudden, they were very close yet again.

"Is it our Sherlock, who made you cry?" Jim asked giving a small sad looking smile.

"Yes, I mean sort of, it was my own fault really." Molly said hanging her head.

"No. It is not your fault! What happened?" He asked lifting her chin up so she was looking at him again. 

"He sort of called me, well um stupid and he said that um I couldn't hide stuff and that I was gullible" Molly stammered.

"Stupid, you? How dare he! He is so wrong there, you are so much better than him in so many ways Molly and you are not stupid." He said angrily, whilst gently putting his hand on her shoulder to console her.

"He doesn't deserve you Molly, what did I tell you. This is just one rude comment after another, He isn't going to change, now is he?" He said the last bit gently an have her a small smile.

Sherlock ran up the stairs, looking for Molly, scanning the corridors, slightly nervous on what he would say to her. Whilst running up the stairs to her dorm room he heard a familiar voice, curious, he climbed further up the stairs. When he came to the top he looked down the corridor and his heart stopped. There was Molly. His Molly. With Jim, who had his hand on her shoulder and the other lifting her chin up. He stopped still.

"Molly?" He said feebly. 

Molly turned around and spotted Sherlock standing there.

"Oh- Sherlock um Sherlock you I mean I don't um" Molly stumbled lost for words.

"Jim, get away from her. Now." Sherlock said in a dry voice with a hint of anger.

"Sherlock! How nice of you to join us! We were just talking about you." Jim said smiling at Sherlock.

"Away from Molly now Jim."

"Ah but you see Sherlock Molly seems to be a bit upset at the moment. With you" Jim said stretching an arm around Molly's shoulders.

"I didn't mean what I said Molly" 

"Ah but you see Sherlock, it's a bit too late for that, it's everything, it's just you. You are wrong. She is too perfect for you, aren't you afraid you will break her, just like you broke those others?" He pulled a mockery of a sad expression then broke into a smile.

" Sherlock as white as her skin is and as blonde as her hair, the fairest in all the kingdom was broken on the stair. Right there Sherlock. Understand?" Jim pointed to the staircase behind Sherlock and gave a second eerie smile, then proceeded to cup his hand around Molly's face and kiss her, before breaking away then striding off down the corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

They both watched Jim walk off down the corridor, stunned by what had just happened. Molly turned to Sherlock.

"Sherlock I um that wasn't what it um well I'm..." Molly said stumbling through her words, not knowing what had just happened or what to say about it.

Sherlock just gave her an surprisingly stony look and then strode off down the staircase.

"Sherlock! We should talk-...! Where are you going. ..?" Molly shouted as she hurried after him.

\------

She couldn't find him. He had disappeared. 'Oh god' she thought 'everything is so messed up!'   
She decided to head back to her dorm, which was luckily for her, empty. She sat down on her bed and started to silently cry.   
She had never meant for Jim to kiss her!   
Although, she had liked it maybe a little the first time, she was slowly realising now, that she had only been enjoying his company because Sherlock had been being frustratingly distant recently, and Jim was just being so nice to her! But the thought that this mistake of hers may cause her to lose Sherlock, was unbearable! She let out a groan of despair, and sunk her face into her pillow.

A while later the door opened and John stuck his head around it, and upon seeing Molly he slowly walked over to her bed. She heard the door creak and looked up and seeing it was John she gave him a weak smile and tried to wipe the tears from her face in an attempt to hide the fact that she had been crying from John, but her eyes still were unmistakably red and swollen. 

"Heya Molly" John said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Hi John... I don't suppose you um know about well if you've seen Sherlock or anything...?" 

"Ah well that's what I came to talk to you about actually..." 

"Why? Where is he? What did he say?" Molly interrupted hurriedly.

"Woah slow down! I well, yeah um I was just walking past the music room and I heard him playing, I recognised his violin piece as it was the one he composed for a concert a few years back, so I went in. And um well he was, I think well sort of upset and um...crying. So I kinda wondered how things went, you know when he came to apologise when you um, left breakfast?" 

"He came to...to apologise?" Molly said her voice wavering. Before throwing her head back into her pillow   
"Urghh! That makes it so much worse!"

"Okay? So he didn't apologise?" Asked John confused.

"No. Not really, he didn't get the chance to." Molly said hesitantly whilst sitting up again.

"So...? Right? Okay? Um, you may need to elaborate a little?" John said coaxing Molly. 

"Well basically, um I went upstairs and was upset and then, he came up just whilst I was talking to Jim and...."

"Waiitt... Jim, as in Moriarty Jim?!" 

Molly nodded.

"Ooh well I'd stay away from him if I were you! That guy is bad news, and just a little bit...well in my opinion-creepy! Why was he talking to you?" John asked confused.

"Well I um... Know him. Kinda know him. A little. But um anyway, then Sherlock comes up the stairs and starts telling Jim to get away and stuff like that, then I don't really understand but Jim said some kind of poem and then.... Um well..."

"Go on?" John asked

"He um, kissed me and walked off." Molly said quickly.

John's mouth dropped open. 

"Jim Moriarty kissed you! Right in front of Sherlock!" 

"Yes." Molly said ashamed and blushing. "I mean it a not like I asked him to!" 

"No but still. Woah. Riiighht! Well that would be why Sherlock is playing the violin so fast it's like he is chainsawing a tree!" 

"Oh god." She groaned. "What have I done! And what makes it worse is that Jim kissed me last night and I oh I don't mean for it to happen, and...oh god! He was actually crying?"

"Well okay, he had a couple of tears on his cheeks but he wasn't like sobbing or anything! But I mean it is Sherlock! You know it's just not him, is it? So I was curious, you know. But I thought I would ask you as he shooed me out with a glare to kill before I could ask anything!" He paused with a slight laugh.  
Well anyway, Molly we have lessons in..." He looked at his watch. "Ten minutes. Do you think he will show? I hope you feel better! I'm sorry, I have to go, would stay but I have to get some stuff ready for first period, soo yeah I'll see you in a minute!" 

"Bye John." Molly said weakly.

She lay back on her bed as he left, and stared up at the white ceiling.   
It then hit her fully. This was Sherlock. Upset. Sherlock was upset. Any other person she would have suspected it but... Sherlock? Upset?   
Dismissive, yes. Annoyed, most certainly, Defiant, most of the time! But through all the time that she had known him. Upset? Never.   
She wondered whether he would actually come to lessons? They really needed to talk about this! She needed to apologise! As although she had been not so great recently, allowing Jim to kiss her twice, but it wasn't her fault and he needed to tell him this. I mean she hadn't asked Jim to! Or had she? What If she had been sending out signals that she wanted him to? No...she hadn't, had she? Oh god, she didn't mean to! They really needed to talk about this!

 

\-------

 

Sherlock played his melody quickly, furiously weaving his bow up and down the neck of the violin. He needed to think. He wasn't upset. More... irritated. Despite what John must think, having come in ten minutes ago and seen a tear on his face. Which had been from accidentally flipping the unfamiliar bow from his hand, where it had proceeded to hit the wall then himself back in his eye, which had caused it to most unpractically water. John must have assumed he was crying over the situation from breakfast.  
He sniggered to himself, finding the notion of him crying something of hilarity. The last time he had cried had been at age four, when Mycroft had refused to get him body parts from the morgue in order to carry out an experiment, and he had only cried because he naïvely thought, at age four, that crying might get him his own way. (Which he soon learnt as being an entirely useless, ineffective practice on Mycroft.)  
He was a little disappointed about his endeavours of a normal relationship with Molly coming to an end, and also a little disappointed in himself for not seeing Jim becoming close to Molly. He stopped playing for a moment, and put down the violin. Running his hands through his unruly hair, he tried to decide what to do.   
Jim was difficult to predict. Radioactive. Random events. It was obviously Jim who had killed the two girls, or rather had had them killed.   
But why would he just tell him that he killed them? 

'Oh' he thought to himself.   
'He didn't did he, he didn't just tell me. He said it in a riddle. He wanted to see if I was a good as people say I am.' 

Sherlock had never liked riddles. Not that they confused him but he just thought of them as pointless. Jim was just playing with him. Trying to push Sherlock. It was all just a game to him. That's what this whole thing with Molly was about. Testing him, seeing if he'll crack.   
'Well I won't give him that satisfaction' he thought,   
'So what, he threatened Molly if I didn't stay away. Well that's fine, I shall stay away from Molly then. Simple. Easy solution. This way, she is not next on his hit list, which would break the pattern he has been killing in. So then I can work out who is going to be next before he kills again.' He thought that he'd better not speak to Molly at all, as he was doubtful as to whether or not Jim would see anything he said to her as an incentive to 'break' her as he had suggested before. (Which he assumed being most probably her neck.) He thought he would be okay staying away from Molly. He had survived for however long before her? How was he then? He could be like that again couldn't he?   
Well he would have to get rid of his knowledge of some emotions. It was the only way he wouldn't be able to feel the feelings himself, and that was how he had survived his long childhood summers and all through his primary school. His sheer lack of emotion. He had always tried to stick with the advice that his brother had given him, when he had been only five years old, 'Caring is not an advantage Sherlock.'   
Although he had ended up straying from that moral a little in recent years, It was fine, he would revert back to his old self soon.   
He was still slightly reluctant, but knew that this was the only way to keep Molly safe and possibly Jim's next victim also, and maybe it was better this way anyway. So he sat down, closed his eyes, and walked through his mind palace until he came to the room named Molly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short one sorry!! Been busy!! :( please comment would love to know what you think!! :)

A few minutes after John had left, Molly got up from her bed and gathered her things for her first lessons, then quickly walked to her registration room, with only the thought that he could possibly be there already. She opened the door and looked to her desk, he wasn't there yet. Disappointed, she put down her bag and sat down. She was the only person who wasn't talking loudly to a large group of friends, and amongst the loud chatter of the classroom, she all of a sudden felt very lonely.

Ten minutes later, Sherlock still hadn't come into the classroom, their teacher was late as usual, Molly sighed impatiently and started to give up hope of seeing Sherlock until lunch because he knew she had no lessons with him until then.

Through all her morning lessons, she tried to concentrate but nothing seemed to make any sense to her, her mind kept on replaying the morning events over and over in her head on a loop. What was she going to say to Sherlock when she saw him? What can she say to make it better? Can she say anything to make it better?!

At lunch she had to go to an extra maths class, to finish up some work, and had barely enough time to eat. And even when eating she couldn't see Sherlock anywhere.

When lessons finished for the day, Molly had just about had enough of this suspense. She needed to find Sherlock. Now. So she looked everywhere; the music rooms, the dining hall, the field, the courtyard, and even was brave enough to stick her head around his dorm room door. She couldn't find him anywhere. Then she remembered, where she had found him a few days ago, round the back of the gardens. He said he was admiring the roses at the time but, there seemed to be a distinct lack of roses, and a distinct smell of fag smoke.  
And there he was, right behind the toolshed, having a cigarette. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Sherlock. We need to talk about this." She said calmly as she had been rehearsing these words all day in her head.

He stared forward indifferently.

"Look, Sherlock I didn't mean for Jim to kiss me! It's not my fault!" She said now frustrated.

Sherlock blew out smoke, crushed his fag into the ground and slowly looked over at her, maintaining the same stony expression.

"No. You did not ask Jim to kiss you."

"No, no I didn't, Sherlock look, I'm sorry he kind of kissed me yesterday as well, I didn't ask him to then either, but we were just talking and he-"

"It does not matter Molly."

"What? Really? You mean that? Cause I'm really sorry, you know that, and it was Jim wh-"

"It does not matter Molly."

"Oh! I'm so relieved I cannot tell you! I thought I'd lost you and you wouldn't forgive me!"

"Forgiveness is unnecessary, you must stay away from me from now.  
We cannot speak any further."

"What? Sherlock what do you mean we can't speak any more, I thought you-"

"No Molly, I do not want to form a relationship with you any more. I no longer like your company."

Sherlock turned away from her and began to stride away from her towards the main building.  
She watched him go, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. 'This is it then' she thought, 'its really over!' She felt hurt by him, why didn't he want her company? What was wrong with her? He said that he forgave her for what had happened this morning, and he didn't seem to care about that, so it was really just her? He didn't like her anymore? 'Well fine then, maybe I can meet new people. I can do that can't I! There is nothing wrong with me. Nothing. I will make new friends!  
I even have one already, Jim likes me!' She thought to herself,  
'So what! I don't need Sherlock.'

\------

The news that Sherlock and Molly had broken up, seemed to spread very quickly, as gossip tends to do in a school, and since everyone knew Sherlock and Molly had been going out, and found the relationship so peculiar in the first place, it became a subject of interest for their classmates. Most people had the notion that Molly broke up with him, and not vice versa. And because nobody had any other good gossip to entertain themselves with, in their year all sorts of strange rumours about why, sprouted. Mostly from the serial-gossiper, Irene Adler. Who took pleasure in spreading things such as; Sherlock experimented on Molly whilst sleeping and she discovered it, or that he has a secret girlfriend, or that this girlfriend was really just an creepy experiment he had built himself like Dr Frankenstein, or that he was secretly the one killing the girls in the school. All these rumours were highly believed by the year group as everybody knew what Sherlock was like, only they didn't know to the extent he would go to, which just made everyone rouse their suspicions about Sherlock, and more and more people became wary of him, with the more time that passed.

Two weeks later and Jim had kept to his word, he hadn't 'broken' Molly, but as Sherlock observed, had instead hastily charmed his way into Molly's trust. Sherlock no longer felt anything for Molly as he had before, he thought it preferable that she stayed alive, but that was it. Nothing else, he saw the whole time he had been growing close to her over the last few years, as an unnecessary inconvenience, and a thorough waste of his time. Why did he spend so much time with her? It didn't make sense anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Faviola! Thankyou for the comment! It's nice to know if people like it!!! :D the runes I can't do on the computer so sorry but it's just to guess what they might look like! ;) enjoy!

Shelock looked towards the teacher and sighed, the day was going to be a long one. They were being registered outside the coach, before going on a school trip. The trip was to a local forest for practice with orienteering, where in groups they were stationed around a forest trying to find the letters scattered around on wooden pegs by using their map and compass skills. As they got on to the coach Sherlock hoped he would be left alone with the two seats to himself. He sat down and put his bag on the seat next to him, to discourage another student from being seated there.   
Irene Adler sauntered onto the bus, her school uniform highly against regulation (as usual), her skirt was well above the knee limit and her tie instead of the neat long and thin ties everyone else was sporting, was a short, fat affair which was worn loosely around her unbuttoned-by-three shirt, and as for the no make-up rule, well...   
She scanned the coach for an available seat, then smirked as she saw Sherlock by himself. She walked up to where he was sitting and plucked his bag off the seat next to him and promptly sat down, handing him his bag. He turned around to see who had defied his attempts at being alone, and scowled when he saw who it was.

"Always a pleasure to see you too Sherlock." Irene replied smoothly to his expression.  
Sherlock just turned back towards the window moodily.   
As the bus started to move Irene pulled out a little compact mirror and checked her lipstick and hair and then turned to the sulking boy to her left.   
"So Sherlock, I don't understand."  
He remained unmoving, staring out the window.  
"Oh are we ignoring me now?"   
She grinned then leaned over and whispered into his ear.  
"I know who killed the girls in our school."  
Sherlock turned around with a start. 

"Thought that might get your attention." She said smirking at his expression.   
"Who?" Sherlock asked with a frown, testing her.

"Well everyone seems to think its you actually."

"Hrmph." He grinned 

"Yeah, but I'm not convinced." She said touching the shoulder of his coat. "I need more proof. I want to get to know you Mr Holmes, and I think I'm starting to." She ran her finger down the edge of his lapel and then flicked her eyes to his face, which was frozen in shock. He didn't like having people this close, this... Comfortable around him, except Molly. No. He stopped himself, not Molly. He had been having to do that a lot lately, thoughts of Molly seemed to pop up from nowhere. I mean he had erased her from his mind palace, hadn't he? Irenes laughing brought him back to the coach and out of his thoughts.   
"You need a woman Sherlock Holmes. Molly was too much of a girl for you. A woman, like me."   
She turned away from his dazed expression. 

-

Molly had been almost hoping to be put in a group with Sherlock. Almost. She had been doing well with the getting over him, I mean she had spent time with other people and looking back she had convinced herself she was much better now than she ever was with him. Anyway, Jim had been so kind to her, a good friend that she had needed to be there. He was always there to carry her books, or come to dinner with her or help her with her schoolwork. Always there for her.   
She had been placed in charge of the spare pencil in her group, (obviously a reflection on her vast capabilities!) And right now she was trailing after the rest of her group who were all marching to the next marker. She had been placed with a load of very 'go getting' students, who were taking it all rather too seriously and were oblivious to her even being a member of their group as they hurried off darting from each letter to the next, pausing only for a moment to glance at the map again. Molly felt she must look rather silly, clutching her spare pencil, scurrying after them with her long scarf trailing behind her.

Sherlock's group all were leaving him plenty of space and all seemed a little wary of him. He carried the compass, and the group seemed to have given up the use for it and were working without it, as they were too scared of Sherlock to ask for it. Sherlock too therefore seemed to find himself trailing after the three others, grumpily with his hands shoved in his pockets and his coat collar up. It was cold in the woods, and growing increasingly more so, after all it was Britain, it could get cold at any point, and it was already overcast, the grey clouds hanging in the sky, visible just between the high tree branches and the leaves. It had begun to rain and the rain fell quietly around the orienteers. 

Jim and Seb had managed to ditch their group, and they were now strolling along the path by themselves. Jim stopped by a tree and pulled out a knife, carving into it his initials fairly big, then underneath some undecipherable lines, then put away his knife and moved on. 

Sherlock felt the rain on his face and scowled at the sky, again having to eradicate another thought of Molly. He thought back to what Irene had said, about her being a 'woman' The Woman for him as he suspected she was implying. He thought of her silky inky hair, compared to Molly's soft mousy brown locks and Irene's didn't even compare to Molly's, which always seemed to look perfect. No. He stopped himself again. His eyes caught sight of a tree near the marker at which they had stopped at. He could see a carving on it. Curious, he walked over to it and looked at it, it read:   
JM   
|\| |^~| ^| /^\'| |^~|[\/] /\ />/^\|'|

He looked confused at it for a second, then traced his finger over the patterns. Then it dawned on him. Runes, they were Runes. JM, Jim Moriarty, which could only mean one thing, he was planning another kill, here. He was playing with Sherlock, again. He racked his brains trying to understand the Runes, that was a H and that an A and the third word was a G and R and E. It suddenly dawned on him. Hansel and Gretel. It must be. He turned around in panic, for once lost at what to do. The group could be anywhere, victim anyone, anywhere on this map and this was a large forest, he ran over to the others and snatched the map from their hands, he studied it for a moment but they could even be somewhere else, what makes him think it would be the course they were going round. 

"Where would they be!" He yelled at his group who were all staring at him as if he was insane. "Where would he take them?" He ran his hand through his hair which had become wild and unruly. "Where? How did, how did the story go? How did it go?" He asked himself out loud. His voice rising and falling as he thought. "The little boy and girl get taken to the forest, they find a house made of sweets, there is a witch, she fattens them up to eat them and In the original, kills them, and in the modern version they kill her." He said all this in a stream of words without stopping and still moving about and looking around him. He looked ahead at his group then heard a scream over the other side of the wood. He started to run towards the sound. 

-

When he arrived, Sherlock saw a boy collapsed onto the ground. He was from his year although he didn't recognise him, the girl lying over him screaming looked so similar to the boy it couldn't be conicidence, they had to be twins he concluded.   
"What happened. What happened!!" He shouted at the girl frustrated at her lack of immediate response.

"Hhe jjust, ccolappsed!" She said between sobs. 

"Did he eat anything?" Sherlock asked her thinking of the fairytale. 

She continued to cry, pointing at open tin foil with sandwiches. 

Sherlock checked the boys pulse. Nothing. The breathing. Nothing.  
The boy was dead. The girl knew this and screamed at his body. Soon lots of the pupils had surrounded the area around the boy and girl, and were horrified, and all sobbing and turning their faces away. A hoard of teachers ran up shortly afterwards,  
And Sherlock scooped up the tinfoil sandwiches and put them in his pocket. He caught eyes with Jim across the crowd of people, who just did a long blink and a grin at him whilst nodding his head, which unnerved Sherlock considerably more than it should have done.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like the story! As i see little point in continuing if nobody is reading it!!! Thanks! :)

Sherlock was sitting in the school lab, carefully testing the sandwiches. They hadn't been missed from the crime scene, 'because everyone's too stupid to think of that,' he thought to himself.   
He was supposed to be in lessons at the moment but had acquired a key to the labs and could now come and go as pleased. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the door opening and someone entering. 

Sherlock shouted in frustration at his view through the microscope and threw an unused metal dish to the floor in his anger, which clattered loudly against the floor. 

"What did the dish ever do to you?" 

Sherlock looked up in surprise, not noticing that John had come in. 

"What you working on then? Testing your lunch for rat poison?" John asked jokingly whilst looking over Sherlock's work table covered In the sandwiches with bits of them in test tubes and under the microscope.   
Sherlock absentmindely replied as he went back to looking through his microscope.   
"Something like that."

Hm, no really, is it the murder, or 'death' as some are calling it? Apparently the murder part isn't quite proven yet. I mean, I didn't quite get as close as you did. What do you reckon then? Was it a murder? Same killer?" 

"Same killer, yes. Murder, yes. But how?" Sherlock said in the same distracted tone, throwing his hands In the air in frustration, and then running them through his hair. 

"Oh so you know who the killer is?" John said surprised.

"Yes. Oh course I know who the-" he looked up at John, "hang on, wait how did you get in here?" 

"You left the door open, I know you come here so... But wait a minute, so you know who killed all these people? Shouldn't you, tell someone or-"

"No. Don't you see, I'm one up on him if I can get to the next victim before he does. But I need a pattern! Urghh! Why is there no poison!" He said frustrated again at the sandwiches.

"Poison?"

"Yes, in the sandwiches the boy ate just before he died. There should be poison!"

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know there should be poison?" 

"The story. Hansel and Gretel, in a forest, eat the candy from the witches house which makes them sick, when they lie down the witch captures them and takes them inside."

"What?"

"Didn't you just hear me? The fair-"

"Yeah no, I heard you but how is that to do with the murder?"

"Oh for god sake! Girl-boy-forest-death."

"So he's doing it according to a fairytale?" He asked slowly, disbelieving.

"Yes. All of them are. Rupunzel, Snow White and now Hansel and Gretel. So there should be poison!"  
Sherlock got up and strode out of the room, John hastily followed him wanting to know more about the murders. He went outside and round the corner of the building.

"Sherlock, where are you go- oh for gods sake, Sherlock!"  
John said turning a corner and as he saw Sherlock standing in a corner (out of view from any of the school windows) with a fag in his hand. He pulled out a lighter and lit the end, and then took in a long drag and blew out. John was standing by him with his arms crossed disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't you know."

"I know."

"Then wh-"

"I needed to think."

"Hm, well I'm intrigued about these murders now. Whose the villain then? Who killed them?" John asked eagerly looking up at Sherlock who was still blowing smoke into the air.

"I shouldn't tell you. It would only be getting you involved too." 

"Why who else is involved?"

"Mol-" he said unthinkingly and stopped himself but John had already heard.

"Molly? But how is Molly involved with the murderer?" He asked earnestly. "Wait is She the murderer?" He asked his eyes widening slightly. 

"Don't be absurd. You think Molly could brutally murder people. She can't even swat a fly! Although she doesn't seem to mind the bodies somehow once they are dead... But Molly? No." He said trailing off in the middle, and laughing as if John was stupid towards the end. 

"Well how is she involved with the murderer then?"

"She. Well, I was threatened by the murderer, with the threat that if I didn't stay away from Molly, I could easily guess the next victim. He seems to have taken a bit of a 'fancy' to her"  
John recoiled in horror. Immediately knowing who the murderer was. Then thinking another thought:

"That is why you broke up with her then! Ha! I knew it wasn't because you didn't like her anymore!" He revealed smiling smugly. 

"Hmm." He murmured. 

"That is so Romantic!" John said beaming, "you sacrifice your love for her to save her life! But you still are in love with her!" He was grinning like he was watching a rom com. 

"Well no actually. I erased her from my mind palace."

"But I mean, yeah but you still love her don't you?"

"Did I ever 'love' her?"

"Um, Yes! I've been around you guys for how many years now, I would know!"

"Well it's gone now."

John looked slightly dismayed then shook it off.  
"Nonsense! Not even you can stop true love Sherlock! I bet everything at the moment is reminding you of her." He said grinning.

"No it isn't." Sherlock said half heartedly, knowing it to be true. 

"Hmm, yeah right. You forget I know you too well. 10 years is a long enough time to get to know anyone, even you Sherlock Holmes!"

"John. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"How do I get Irene to stop, what's the word... 'flirting' with me."

John let out a laugh. "Why would you want her to stop! She's hot!"

"Hot? Oh I suppose you are referring to the word commonly used in place of the term 'sexually attractive'."

"Well nobody's really going to go around saying that girl over there Is rather sexually attractive, are they?" He scoffed. 

"So Irene is deemed.... 'Hot'?" He said awkwardly squirming at the use of the word.

"Yep. And I have no idea how to make her stop! if being just, well... You doesn't work!"

"Hmm." Sherlock said onto another idea already. He threw down his cigarette and pressed it into the ground with his foot.

"Only time I've ever spoken to her was she offered me some chocolate once and I couldn't even bloody well say yes! I just ended up mumbling like an idiot." He said and then grinned   
"I don't know why she's taken a liking to you!"

"Why couldn't you eat the chocolate?" He absentmindely asked.

" I'm allergic. Surely you know that?"  
He said surprised.

"Deleted it if I ever did."

"Oh great tha-" he began sarcastically and then was interrupted.

"John! That's oh that's clever" he shouted his face beaming with delight. "You are amazing John!"

"Well I always thought I was but what have I done?"

Sherlock just whirled around in delight, his eyes wide and glassed over with thoughts, he ran into the building with John following, "Sherlock? What did I say!"

He burst into the science lab, picking up a piece of the sandwich he ran his finger across it and then licked his finger. 

"Should you really be doing that, with the y'know, suspected poison!?" John came in the doorway and looked quizzically at the bread he was licking which had just been fished out a test tube.

"Peanut butter!"

"What?"

"Peanut butter."

"Is on the sandwich?"

"Peanut butter!"

"Yes I did hear you the first time but why are you repetitively saying peanut butter?"

"On the sandwich John!"

"Yeah you have said, so?"

"Urgh, why don't you understand yet?" He said infuriated. "He- was allergic to peanut butter. That's why there is no poison!"

"Clever. Make it look like he just had a normal sandwich." Said John finally getting it.

"Yes, but wait. The girl should have died too. They are twins, most probably share the same allergy, so she wasn't hungry, and it saved her life." He said his brain ticking. "for now..." He looked thrilled and then ran out of the room.

"Wait, what do you mean for now? Will he be after her now?" He shouted after him as he scurried after him yet again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for my late update! I'm not sure if there is anyone reading this story anymore? But if there is here is another (slightly longer) chapter for you!!

Sherlock need to piece together the facts. The girl wasn't dead yet. The girl should be dead. The girl was going to get killed. He needed to find the girl.  
He ran off in the direction of the dorms to try to find the girl then stopped himself. 'Oh!, she's in shock isn't she?' he thought to himself.' 'She will be in the nurse’s room.’ He ran quickly towards the infirmary knowing full well that the nurse, being a small old lady, would be easy to get past. He swung open the door and there was the girl. Lying on a bed, but she didn't look asleep. She had an orange blanket over her shoulders, and looked like she had just collapsed backwards onto the bed.  
Sherlock, irritated that he had been what looked like simply moments too late, checked her pulse, knowing her to already be dead. John's head popped around the doorway. His face dropped at the sight.

"And that's the girl."

"Yes."

"Is she d-"

"Yes."

The two of them stood there looking down at the girl. Before Sherlock with a thought coming into his head said:

"Quick, out!"

"What, why?"

"The nurse must find her."

They hurried out of the door and Sherlock, leading John, directed him to run, just as they heard a scream from inside.  Once they were far enough away they stopped running, collapsing onto a bench, out of breath.

"We don't- need- them- thinking that it is us-."  Sherlock said in between breaths.  
John shook his head.

-

 

The next morning the whole school were called after breakfast into an emergency assembly. They all filed into the chapel all with an idea to what it was going to be about.  
John came in with Sherlock, and Sherlock looking around spotted near to the front- Molly. Next to her- Jim. He gritted his teeth and looked down to his feet. When he looked back again Molly caught him looking, and there was a moment where they held each other's gaze but then they both quickly looked away again, embarrassed at being caught looking by each other.  
The headmaster walked into the room and they all went silent. He purposefully walked down the main aisle and stood on the raised platform which was at the front of the room. All of the other teachers were sitting behind him in the choir pews. He spoke in a loud and serious voice.

"Please be seated."

There was shuffling as they all sat down, but nobody talked.

"You all may know why we have called this assembly." He looked around glancing through all the pews and making the younger children squirm under his heavy gaze.

"Since we arrived back at school, only two months ago. Four students from this school have died." He placed his hands together. "These students didn't die naturally. They were murdered."

A murmur arose at that, all the students whispering at once in disbelief and shock.

"Quiet!" He shouted forcefully.   
"There is an investigation taking place, but as of yet there is no new information on the identification of the killer. We have information so far although, to believe that someone in the school- a student might be involved, or know something.”

The talking rose up again as the amazed students looked around to try to see if they could recognise the guilty amongst the crowd. Sherlock glanced over to Jim who was looking around in mock amazement like all of the others, he saw Jim notice that Molly was looking upset and also saw him putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. This angered him, although he didn't quite understand why it should. He got rid of those feelings, didn’t he?  
Sherlock looked away from the pair. He put a hand to his head and rubbed his eyes. How could he be one step ahead of Jim? He was finding it difficult and irritating because Jim was so hard to predict. There seemed to be no pattern in the victims, except... except maybe their physical characteristics. They seemed to suit the fairytale. But what order? How can he work out which fairytale was next? With his head whirring he missed the latter part of the headmasters speech. As they filed out he asked John.

“What did he say?”

“Who?”

“The headmaster.”

“You were there!”

“I wasn’t listening.”

“Of course you weren’t... Well he said that we were all going to be questioned in the next few days.”

“Questioned?”

“To see who may be involved.”

“Oh the stupi- what do they want to do that for?”

“Because.... they don’t know who has been murdering their students.” He said slowly as if he was talking to a child. “Maybe. Just maybe Sherlock, you should tell them who the murderer is! Before somebody else gets murdered!” he said raising his voice at the end and receiving a few looks from the passers-by. 

 

 

"Hrmph, well of course they won't get anything out of the questioning! Surely even they realise the killer is too smart to be caught out like that!" Sherlock looked around confused as they left the chapel. He turned back to John.

"What day is it?"

"Really?"

"Yes. What day is it?"

"Saturday... Did you really not know that?" He asked laughing.

"Saturday, what do people do on a Saturday?" He asked John.

"Well that's a very normal question! I thought that you had a murderer to catch out?"

"Decided to take a... detour. What do you- people do on a Saturday?"

"I don't know? Go to town, go to the quad, common room?"

"Oh. Okay. Is that where- people go?"

"People? Wh- oh! You mean Molly! Where does Molly go on a Saturday!" He said grinning.

"No. Just people." Sherlock said, denying it.

"Well okay, 'people' has been hanging around a lot in the quad with other 'people', (you can guess who.") He said sarcastically straining the use of the unspecific word.

"Fine. Good."

There was a moments silence where John looked at Sherlock, waiting.

"So do you want to g-"

"Yes, let's go." Sherlock interrupted, giving in to his longing to see Molly again.

-

 

Jim looked at Molly as they sat on their bench in the quad. He could see Sebastian lurking in a corner over by the edge, almost out of sight, he sighed.   
Sebastian was so jealous of his new amusement with Molly, and if he didn't know what Jim would have done to him if he had, Jim knew that Seb would have got rid of Molly a long time ago.   
Molly turned to Jim, he scared her slightly sometimes although she didn't know why. Just lately he didn't seem as sweet as she had originally thought him to have been. There was something off about him. He picked up a folder which he carried around with him, and opened it up. As he was taking out a sheet of paper a book slid to the floor. As Molly picked it up she looked on the cover.

"Grimm's Fairy Tales. What's this for?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He replied heavily, trying to take it off her.

"Okay." She said timidly, handing it over.

 

-

 

Sherlock watched Molly with Jim from behind a pillar at the other end of the small courtyard, they were laughing and Jim kept glancing to his right where Sherlock could see that Seb had stationed himself.

Jim could see where Sherlock had 'hidden' himself, and as a result became more aware of his closeness to Molly and tried to move subtly closer to her to try and make him jealous. Molly wasn't picking up on his advances and so Jim turned on the charm which came so easily to him. He put his arm around her subtly as she was talking about some movie she had seen last weekend. She seemed happy enough to be with his arm around her, and let Jim pull her closer.  
Sherlock fumed in the corner, knowing for certain that Jim was doing this just to prove the power which he had over him.  
Molly stopped rambling when Jim pushed back a hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She looked at him in adoration. He made her feel special. She smiled at him which made him smile, not at her of course, but at the effect he realised he was having on not only Molly, but the two jealous spectators.   
'Might as well give them something to be jealous about' Jim thought, as he pulled Molly close, and started to kiss her.

At this, Sherlock could take the mockery no longer, and strode away.   
He needed to calm down.  
He walked towards the common room door when someone came out and accidentally knocked into him. He screamed in their face.

"Watch where you're going!"

The boy scurried away and Sherlock burst through the door, and with everyone in the room’s eyes on him, strode to the corner and sat with his head in his hands.  
John walked up to Sherlock, having heard his outburst at the door and knowing where he had just been, and he tried talk to him.

"So you've not ‘deleted’ as many of your feelings for Molly as you had hoped then?" He observed, sitting down next to Sherlock.

Sherlock turned and looked at John then put his head back in his hands and groaned.

"How do you deal with them?!" He exclaimed.

"With who?"

"Your emotions! How can you- you control anything?"

"Oh... What emotion in particular? Love?"

"Jealously."

"Jealously? Oh right, yeah Jim....so what happened?"

"He saw me. And then kissed her, because I was there."

"Oh Sherlock, I'm sorry!"

"What are you sorry about?"

"Well I'm sorry you are upset!"

"I'm not upset!"

"You are."

"No I'm not! I'm angry! Why does his stupid power play affect me? Why can I not get one up on him!?" He shouted angrily, and very loudly continued.   
"Why can I not win?!" Everyone in the common room looked around at his outburst. John mouthed to the people watching, ‘it's fine' and put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Look, Sherlock. He wants to make you angry, you can't let him get what he wants."

"But how? How do I deal with the anger?"

"Solve the case. Use your anger, get one up on him that way."

"Yes."

"Can you do that?"

"Yes." He said straightening himself up and standing. "I can do that."

His mind was buzzing, he wanted to smash in Jim's head with the nearest sharp object, but tried to focus the anger. He tried to shut out the talking in the room but couldn't. So walked to outside, John following in his wake.

He thought out loud as they walked.

"Jim. Girls. Four murders. Three fairytales. Rapunzel, Snow White, Hansel and Gretel... Physical characteristics of the victims... Match the fairytales, what others?... John what other fairytales are there?"

"Wel-"

"No shut up. Little red riding hood.... Girl forest- wolf- grandmother... Sleeping beauty... Girl sleeping potion... 100 years... Spinning wheel.... Cinderella.... Midnight, girl... Shoe lost, search... Oh! which one!"

He broke down on the floor on the grass outside, kneeling on the floor holding his head in his hands.

"Sherlock! Are you okay?"

"No! Which one John? Which one is it?" He threw his hands in the air and looked up to the sky.

"I don't know!" John shouted back trying to snap him out of it.

Sherlock sat down on the grass, it had been raining and it was completely wet, the sky was overcast and looked almost black with the heavy rainclouds ready to burst.   
He shut his eyes and put his hands in the steeple position under his chin. He took a deep breath of autumnal air which was bitterly cold.

"Sherlock, look. I know you feel that you need to solve this, but you don't you know. You could just give Jim's name to the police."

"No." He said without opening his eyes.

"I know you don't want to, but maybe it would be for the best."

"It wouldn't."

"Why not? I mean they have people an-"

"They don't know this." He said, holding up a piece of paper he had just fished out of his pocket without changing his position.  
John picked up the paper and read it. The paper had a couple of lines which read as follows:

'Mirror Mirror on the wall. When is Sherlock going to call?’

John looked up at Sherlock.

"I don't understand."

"And neither would the police. It is a threat. He is saying that will kill Molly, if I don't hurry up with solving his little puzzle of ‘guess who’. If I went to the police can you imagine how many people would die before he even got taken to the station."

"Oh god. He's threatening Molly?"

Sherlock nodded. "And I have no doubt he would carry through his threat."

"You have to solve it! Who is he going to pick next? Come on Sherlock! You of all people must be able to work it out!"

"Who could it be though John? For each fairytale think about how many people would fit the characters’ descriptions, for some, all the girls in the school would!"

"Yes but there must be a way!"

Sherlock shut his eyes tightly and breathed in once more. John stood staring at him. Sherlock opened his eyes again.

“Are you still here?”

“Well, I wasn't sure? Are you okay? Do you nee-”

“No.”

“Okay so, i’ll just go then? Yeah?”

Sherlock Shut his eyes again and continued thinking. “Yes.”

“You’ll be-”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

John walked away from Sherlock and back into the school building. He was feeling slightly guilty about leaving him, afraid that he may do something stupid, but had little choice if Sherlock didn't want him there. He could be of no real use anyway. 

Sherlock waited until John was out of sight, and then picked himself up from the ground, his trousers very damp from the wet grass. He stared at the sky. The blackness has had started to break and the rain poured from the clouds. Sherlock begin to walk out of the school grounds and through the rain, which was slowly starting to drench him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like it! or just want to tell me anything! I love to hear what you think! and I feel like i've been over my writing so much that I can't tell if its good or bad anymore!! So... yeah if you comment it would be amazing! :) Thankyou!


	15. Chapter 15

John sat in the chemistry laboratory classroom next to Sherlock, they were waiting for their teacher to come in, everyone around them talking loudly in small groups or pairs around the room. To Sherlock, they sounded like background noise, fitting in with the sounds or his already whirring mind, and easy to tune out to. Unfortunately however, tuning out John too, who Sherlock suddenly became aware was talking to him, he turned sharply around to the side, drawing him out of his thoughts and back to the classroom. He attempted to listen to what John was saying.

"- yeah I'm not sure though, I do hope I do! What about you?" John finished off, looking at Sherlock expectantly. Sherlock rapidly attempted to work out what he had been talking about just as his ears retuned and he realised quite how loud the classroom was.

"Sherlock?" John asked looking at his friends blank expression. "I asked, what about you?"

John looked over Sherlock's face and sighed realising that he hadn't been listening to him the entire time. "... The mock Sherlock... How do you think you did?" Sherlock continued staring blankly at John, before creasing his brow in confusion.

"I will have got full marks again, John." He stated as if it was obvious to him.

"Why do I even..." John muttered rolling his eyes in amusement. "Well. You don't have to be so complacent about it though!" John said laughing.

"I'm not being complacent. I know the entire syllabus. It is basic chemistry."

"O-Kay then... Us inferior humans who aren't at 'degree standard' with everything yet are quite content with a B on the paper!" John sarcastically murmured, smiling as he did so and shaking his head slightly at his friend's ridiculousness nature.

Sherlock just grunted in return to his comments, just as the teacher came into the room.

-

Sherlock was sitting alone in the private study room with an exercise book, neatly copying out from a sheet of paper in front of him. He didn't notice someone enter and go to sit down in front of him on the other side of the table.

He heard the small sound of a clearing of a girl's throat and looked up, jumping slightly back as he saw who it was. Molly.

He couldn't help noticing that her hair was swept over her shoulder the way that it was if she hadn't brushed it that morning, a frizzy mess that looked something like a lions mane, framing her small and delicate face. He also noticed that she was wearing one of her favourite tops, a grey jumper top with a white shirt collar poking out from underneath. Sherlock shook himself and went to say something, although all the words annoyingly seemed to not be at his disposal at that moment. Molly began to blush as she sat down, opposite to Sherlock on the large table.

"Hi. Sherlock." She squeaked, going more red and busing herself with putting her bag down. She looked up again at Sherlock and then seemed to change her mind, and started to get up.

"I can- go somewhere else to work- sorry this was- a- a bad-"

"No! No. It's fine, I don't mind." Sherlock exclaimed quickly, shocked at how Molly talking to him felt... Well as if her voice was the most celestial thing he had ever heard, full of the most exquisite notes which rendered him helpless to do anything but admire it. He shook himself. He wasn't meant to be feeling anything!

Molly gave a small hesitant smile, before dropping her bag back down by the side of the chair and sitting down. She pulled out her own work and started to look over it, making of notes here and there with a pink biro.

Sherlock reluctantly looked back down at his work and attempted to continue with it. Although he kept flicking his eyes subtly back up to look at Molly.

He seemingly was unable to concentrate as she fervently busied herself with her work. For some reason unknown to Sherlock the words on his sheet of paper had tuned into an incomprehensible mass, all written over one another and he could comprehend no meaning from any of it, no matter how hard he tried...Was she looking at him? She was, she is looking at him, Sherlock realised quickly, his brain ticking to work out why she could be staring, but like the page in front of him he could not understand. She continued to stare across, then parted her lips slightly as if to speak, and so Sherlock leant forward in anticipation to hearing her heavenly voice again and the wonderful things she would sa-

"Sherlock. I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that."

Sherlock recoiled swiftly and re-picked up his pen and made some illegible scrawls on his page which had no meaning, and in fact looked more like an abstract artist's interpretation of the words they were supposed to be.

On a sudden they heard a scream, both their heads flicked up to the direction it was coming from. Sherlock's face dropped into an expression of annoyance. He clicked his tongue and muttered under his breath incomprehensible words of disgust as he leapt up out of his seat and ran out of the room and towards one of the many screams which had happened in this school lately.

Molly stood blinking a few times, her brain registering exactly what she was seeing. There was a trail of blood leading down the stairs to a single red shoe left lying on the bottom step, however it became apparent too soon that the red colour of the shoe was due truly the blood it had soaked up. Molly gasped as she stood behind Sherlock who had out a small magnifying glass and was inspecting the blood closely.

"Fresh. About two hours fresh" He muttered out loud although not directed at any of the bystanders who had started to crowd around the bloody staircase.

Molly moved forward as if to go with Sherlock as he moved away, but then stopped herself, her recent history with him preventing her.

John turned up a few moments later and recoiled in the sight of the blood and looked around wildly, his head darting around, fearful that this blood was Molly's, however his face relaxed into ease and relief as he saw her standing on the staircase biting her lip and trying desperately John observed, to not be looking at Sherlock. Molly caught his eye and he gave her a slight smile, not wanting to give away too much of his relief, which could reveal the danger that she was in right now.

By this point the staircase was swarmed by disturbed looking people who had come to see the scene of the latest crime in the school, including the original girl who had spotted it and whose scream had brought all the others. Sherlock spotted John standing a few stairs up and called out to him.

"John!" he called, beckoning with one hand, in a small and decisive gesture. John trotted down the steps towards his friend, but before he could reach him, the loud booming voice of the headteacher came through the crowd and stopped John in his tracks. Sherlock was peering down at the bloody shoe through his looking glass and therefore through his intent concentration wasn't aware of the presence of the policemen until they yanked him up by both arms and away from the stairs.

"Hey! Wha-! Just let me look-" Sherlock began indignantly, his expression turning into a scowl, as he tried to struggle out of their heavy hold.

The headmaster's voice boomed as he stood next to the police, the crowd parting to reveal him. "You will do no such thing Holmes! No I will not let you 'just look' at anything."

"You ignorant fools, you don't understan-" Sherlock glared as they tightened their grip.

"No Mr Holmes, I understand perfectly. We received an anonymous tip, probably from a terrified student, (the poor thing) and this tip told us to question you about these crimes. The idea that you are somehow involved, grows all the more likely Holmes, by your consistent presence at each and every one of these crime scenes, almost instantaneously as they have taken place. This is a very serious matter." The head declared, his voice spitting out the words and his received pronounciated voice sharpening each of his words.

Sherlock glowered, as the policemen took him out of the room, with him still struggling to get free, as John and Molly looked on incredulously.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be much appreciated :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
